Thornless Roses
by parkhyunjae
Summary: Everyone knows that thornless roses meant love at first sight. Everyone except May. After getting in an accident, she found herself in a hospital bed with no one around. A rose was left at her bedside. She looked at it and wondered why he always gave her—ehem—Beautifly roses? After a conversation with a few people, she finally realizes what she had been missing out on. One-shot.


**Thornless Roses**

* * *

**Summary: **Everyone knows that thorn-less roses meant love at first sight. Everyone except May. After getting caught in an accident, she found herself in a hospital bed with no one around. A rose was left at her bedside. She looked at it and wondered why did he always give her—ehem—Beautifly roses? After a conversation with certain people, she finally realizes what she had been missing out on.

**Disclaimer: **I don't really get why we have to do this but since most authors do this—I will too. I **do not** own Pokemon. I want to—but I can't. Shame.

_**Anyway, this is the first fanfic that I will be posting here on fanfiction and I do hope you like it. It's quite short but yeah... Here goes nothin'**_

_**P.S: This is an edited version of the story. Fixed some errors here and there. Just cause I had nothing to do... Haha.**_

* * *

She woke up with a start. How long has she been out? How did she get into that hospital bed? Where were her friends? Had they abandoned her?

May was a bit hurt that her friends would leave her but as soon as she saw the roses that were left on her bedside table with a note, she lightened up;

_We're sorry we had to leave May. We have been waiting for you to wake up for two weeks now, and Nurse Joy told us that there is no specific time to when you'll wake so we should get going soon. You should know that we all hesitated to but we decided it's for the better. We're sorry. We'll get back to you soon._

_Your friends._

_P.S. Get well soon._

Beside the bouquet lay a lone rose. A red thorn-less rose and the moment she saw it—note-less and all—she knew whom it came from.

Drew.

It has struck her that Drew had always given her thorn-less roses, even in no occasions at all. She picked it up and stared at it for a few seconds until she heard the door open. She looked up and smiled. It was Nurse Joy.

"Oh, May. You're awake!" She exclaimed, surprise evident in her tone. She probably wasn't expecting her to wake for another few days, or weeks…who knows.

"It's a shame. Your friends just left. Just two days ago. Maybe if they stayed for a while, they could have—"

"No no. It's okay Nurse Joy. Really." May explained as she waved her hands frantically in front of her face, still holding the rose. Nurse Joy must have noticed the rose too because she asked her who it came from.

"Oh. A thorn-less rose! How romantic!" she gushed. Her eyes lit up dramatically accompanied by tiny little hearts that came from who-knows-where.

"No! No! You have to understand! It came from my rival! It has no romantic meaning! Really!" she quickly defended.

"Oh… no? But do you know what a thorn-less rose symbolizes?"

"Uh… No?" She really did not have any idea. _At all._ This gesture from Drew confuses her a lot, but she never really thought that they had meaning. She actually thought that he does this only to annoy her. Nevertheless, it had done no such thing. It actually made her think _a lot_ about Drew. She hated it. Hated that she kept thinking of him and that she is actually… maybe, slowly falling in love with him in the process.

"First of all, a red rose conveys only one meaning—and that is 'I love you'" Nurse Joy explained giddily, a blush forming on both her cheeks. May blushed too.

'_She obviously misinterpreted the whole thing. There's no way that Drew loves me'_May thought. On the outside, she just nodded eagerly, curious to know what the meaning of his roses is.

"A red thorn-less rose however—says another thing." Nurse Joy said. The blush on May's cheeks was really clear now. "—It means 'It was love at first sight'"

"Whoa. Wait. What?" She was confused and…happy? But she didn't believe it yet. She didn't think that it was true. Drew…liked her. Well—as Nurse Joy put it, loved her. And at first sight too? It seemed impossible. But…then again…

"When did this person start to give you these roses?"

"Pretty much when we first met." She said, thinking back to the first time they met, with him insulting her about her skills as a coordinator. "But I'm pretty sure it doesn't mean anything 'cause he keeps insulting me and criticizing my skills, and all." She added with a smile, though deep inside, she was really hurting.

"But don't you think it's odd? He gave you a thorn-less rose when you first met. And it means 'Love at first sight'" She wondered aloud. "—so don't you think it's a little odd? Uh… Is he a romantic? I am a big fan of contests and a big fan of yours too. Who is this guy? Do I know him?"

Nurse Joy was obviously into this a lot as she bombarded her with a lot of questions. It was obvious that she wanted to help May and that she was a big romantic herself. May sighed quietly and said, "Maybe you do know him. Uh—Drew—"

"Oh!" She exclaimed, cutting May off. "Drew? I knew it! I knew that moment he turned you in here that he was in love with you. That rose that you're holding… It's from him, right?"

May nodded.

"Earlier this week, I saw him looking at roses from the courtyard. He picked a certain rose and noticed it was full of thorns so he cut the thorns himself. He had his Roselia with him and it's quite weird that he didn't get one from it…" She blabbed non-stop. May could only nod, even though she felt all tingly inside. "Anyway, I knew he was in love with you!"

May's face flushed. The thought that Drew was in love with her—_it does things. _She continued to blush deeper, much to Nurse Joy's amusement.

"I-I don't know. Maybe it's just a m-misunderstanding. I mean, it's more realistic that way."

"She's not lying, hon." Said a familiar voice from the door. It was Harley with Soledad. They let themselves in and positioned themselves in a couch facing May's bed. Nurse Joy gladly went out of the room for them to get more privacy. May thanked her. When Nurse Joy left, May turned to her friends and raised an eyebrow, silently asking them why they were there.

"We heard you were in a coma so we rushed here as fast as we can." Soledad was really worried about May. It was clear in her expression.

May laughed.

"Who told you that? You guys take these things _way _too seriously." She stopped laughing when she saw that Soledad's face was so serious. "—But wait, aren't you both traveling in another region?" She was stunned to see the lengths that her friends would go just to visit her.

"Yes, we were hon." said Harley indifferently. "—But we figured you were more important." His voice dropped at the last part. He looked away and though his voice was quiet and stern, the tinge of love in it was clear. May was honestly weirded out but she smiled anyway.

"What _is _this? Am I going to die? Why are you all so concerned?" She honestly _could not_ believe it. Harley showing care for her is a rare sight. No— it was not rare— it was non-existent. She smiled to herself thinking, '_Maybe it is true. If Harley cares about me… which is clear now… maybe the things I thought about everything… was wrong.'_

The two coordinators on the couch shared a worried look as they think that there is something wrong with their friend, considering that she is smiling to herself for no reason. May seemed to realize this and assured them.

"Don't worry about me. I was just thinking of something. That's why I was smiling to myself."

The two huffed in relief then asked May whether or not she was planning to check out of the hospital. She nodded. They invited her to join them and she accepted, saying that if they ran into her friends, they should go on with their journey together. They all agreed.

"So, darling, have you thought about what Nurse Joy told you? About Drew being in love with you?" Harley inquired, rather annoyingly.

"Uh— Well— Uhm—" May stutters, not wanting to think about the possibility that Drew returns her feelings. "He _did_ change. He did not tease me as much as he did a few months ago. So…does that mean he _just_ got these feelings for me?" she asked innocently, tilting her head to the side, confusion etched in her features.

Soledad shook her head at her obliviousness.

"No May. He just did that because of another reason—that reason being unknown to me or Harley."

"So that means…he doesn't like me?"

Soledad shook her head again in amusement. It was obvious this girl cannot see the truth even if it was served in front of her on a silver platter.

"No. He's crazy about you. He always liked you…ever since the beginning. It took a lot of convincing to get him to admit his feelings but when he did… he said it was love at first sight."

May winced at the phrase. _'Love at first sight?'_ She must have looked stupid because Soledad and Harley looked at her with quizzical expressions on their faces.

Harley shrugged at her sudden flinch and continued for Soledad.

"That's why I hated that little twerp at that time." He shook his head while smiling. "He keeps ruining my plans 'cause he wants to protect you. Good thing, too. If he hadn't done so, we would have still been enemies. He protects you in ways you wouldn't understand. He cares—too much, actually."

Soledad nodded wordlessly.

"—He care too much that it hurts him in the process."

May could not believe what she was hearing. How stupid has she been. She could see everything clearer now. He actually cares for her. He _loves_ her. The thoughts make her blush even more. She smiled to herself then Soledad and Harley smiled too.

"Now you better get ready, okay? We're leaving first thing tomorrow." Soledad told her.

"Yeah, we better find your boyfriend—" Harley said while wiggling his eyebrows at May. "—And your friends of course."

She blushed, not knowing what to say. All she could think about was that she had been wrong all this time. Drew liked her, very much. If she was wrong with this matter, who knows where else she had been wrong about all this time? Oh well… She'll find out soon enough.

* * *

**And done! I know it's a bit cliché or something but lighten up. This is my first fanfic. Ha-ha. Okay. Reviews please. Till next time! Au revoir!**


End file.
